


A Gift is Respectful

by oshunanat



Series: Dean is a Gift [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TeamDeansRedAss, Castiel is Cranky, Dean gets a smarting ass, Dean has a smart mouth, Dean will show respect, Humiliation, M/M, Sam is Confused, Spanking, Voyeurism kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Dean's smart mouth lands him a smart ass. Pure spanking fic. No sex in this one.Since this seems to be a bit of a budding little series of vignettes, I decided to add the series tag. I'll add to it as I see fit, but I don't ever see this being a full on, fully plotted story, at least not yet. This won't turn into fluffy!Destiel because I don't like the idea of turning dubious consent into a happy fluffy 'ship. There will always be SOME kind of undertones in this series, if it continues.





	A Gift is Respectful

"Yeah, I said it," Dean said. He was in the middle of a righteous tantrum and wasn't about to let anyone talk him off of it, not even his brother who really did have a bigger sense of self-preservation than he did.

"Dean, take it back," Sam pleaded with his brothers, eyes darting between his brother and the one seriously pissed-off looking angel that was pressed up against Sam. He was considering bolting and just letting Cas go after his brother. He liked living and if the expression in Cas' eyes meant anything, they suggested that he could quickly become collateral damage himself.

"No!" Dean said, arms crossed, legs firmly planted on the ground. "The plan was _good_ , great even! We had the weapon, we had the advantage and this fucking _pussy_ chickened out and ruined our one good opportunity at it!"

Cas hissed as he shoved Sam to his knees, tired of being blocked by the lankier brother.

Sam yelped and tried to scramble away, only the tight hand in his hair kept him firmly rooted on his knees. "What the heck, man? I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't," Cas agreed. "But you will stay, and you will watch. Maybe that will entice you to keep your brother on a shorter leash."

"Watch what?" Dean demanded. "This is the part where you normally flounce off and go do…whatever it is that you do when you run away."

Cas took one step and easily grabbed Dean before throwing him to the ground. Dean tried to scramble to all fours, but a loafer clad foot stepped on his neck, encouraging Dean to stay right where he was. "Do not _think_ that because you are mine that I will let you get away with such insolence."

Sam blinked. Wait. What?

Cas picked up those thoughts and smirked. "You have not told your brother," he said. "Lying by omission is still a sin, Dean Winchester. I would combine that punishment into this one, but I fear that you would lose focus of the lesson at hand.

Dean's fists clinched, his mind racing as he tried to think thoughts that might help him out of this predicament without angering the angel even further, but failing as they devolved into a string of every curse word that he knew.

Cas chose to ignore those thoughts. While unpleasant, he accepted his gift was imperfect. Such was the nature of humans. Instead, with a thought a chair from the small table came sliding across the floor right next to the angel's side. After admonishing dean "Don't move," he re moved his foot from Dean's neck and deliberately took off his trench coat and laid it across the bed, before rolling up his sleeves. "I have read up on human discipline methods," he said. "This seems like it will be the most appropriate," he said as he took a seat in the chair. "Now, rise, Dean Winchester and remove your pants and your underwear. Then you will lay yourself across my lap."

There was a delay as each brother took in the words and processed them separately.

"Oh no," Dean said. "No, no, no." In his defiant logic, he remained on the ground, not caring how ridiculous he might have looked at the moment.

Sam hissed through clenched teeth, frustrated they were seemingly heading right back to where they had started. "Dean," he hissed. " _Shut. Up._ "

"Fuck that," Dean said. "You're not the one getting spanked!"

"Would it get you to behave better if I treated you as equals?" Castiel inquired. "Although you should really consider yourself privileged to have my attention in full." The question seemed sincere, though the anger didn't really feel diminished.

The thought of Sam getting spanked _did_ take these last few minutes into a whole new territory of surreal, but Dean wasn't quite sure if his brother would forgive him if he said yes. Besides, Dean reminded himself, the goal was that _no one_ would be getting spanked.

"No," Dean. "Keep your hands off of Sammy. This isn't about him. He shouldn't even be here right now!"

Castiel nodded, seemingly pleased by this answer.

"It is not, it is about you. But he will stay here, because he does keep you in line. And like I said, if this inspires him to do better, than so be it. _Now quit stalling._ You will only make it worse on yourself if you resist."

"You'll have to make me."

The angel sighed. "So be it." Fingers held out above him, Dean jerked up from the floor and solidly landed onto Castiel's lap. One hand pressed Dean down so he couldn't kick away while the other tore away his jeans as if they were nothing.

Sam tried to shy his eyes away. His view put his line-of-sight at eye level with Dean's junk. It wasn't a view that he had any interest in, even if years pissing side-by-side on the road meant he'd seen it as recently as last Tuesday. This felt completely different from that though.

"Don't shy away," Castiel commanded as his palm heavily came down on Dean's ass. "Unless you'd like me to reconsider my decision to simply have you spectate.

"Shit!" Dean swore, he could almost feel a palm print developing there.

Sam's eyes reluctantly returned to his brother's ass, his own cheeks coloring in embarrassment for them both.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

The spanking was methodical, Cas ensuring that he covered every inch of Dean's ass, and down to where the ass met the thigh, knowing full well the brothers intended to hit the road again on another long trip now that he'd ensured they'd live enough to see it. He wanted his human to squirm. He hoped it would make him think of this moment and behave more appropriately in the future.

Though Sam's eyes did not move, he had started let his mind drift so he could honestly say that he hadn't watched his brother be humiliated, but that plan failed when he heard a broken sob from his brother.

"Please," Dean said.

"Please," Sam echoed. "Let him go. You've made your point." Even from this vantage point, he could see the look of misery and remorse on his brother's face.

"Are you apologetic?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Dean said.

THWACK.

"Say it," Castiel demanded.

"I'm sorry."

THWACK.

"For what?"

THWACK.

"For being disrespectful."

THWACK.

"What am I?"

THWACK.

"An angel."

THWACK

"What am I not?"

THWACK.

"A p-pussy."

"What are you?"

"Your sacrifice."

THWACK.

"What are you?"

Dean broke down into a full sob. "Yours." Tears continued to fall down his cheek. "I am yours."

This seemed to please the Cas, who finally stopped the punishment. "Good," he said. "You were very good," he said sounding as if he was trying to soothe the battered human. "You understand. You may get off my lap when you are ready.

Almost immediately Dean pushed himself up, only to almost faceplant as he got caught up in the remains of his pants. Only Sam's quick reflexes saved him.

Cas shook out his hand. "That hurt," he remarked as he studied Dean. "I'm sure you hurt more. It does not please me to see you in such pain, but you left me no choice. You are mine and you will be respectful."

Dean looked away. "Yes," he said bitterly.

Cas looked down and grabbed Dean's cock and stroked it reverently. "Respectful boys get rewarded. Remember that."

Before Dean could form any kind reply, the angel was gone in the blink of an eye.

There was a solid minute of silence before Sam looked at his brother, the need for an explanation written all over this face.

"So….remember that plague a few months ago…"


End file.
